Moving on doesn't mean it's over
by jackiezha44
Summary: A new detective in the 12th and castle become close friends. And she is teaching Castle a self-defense thing. And then Kate being miserable in DC decide to return to 12th. Castle and Kate didn't talk after the rejection of proposal. The knew detective look like Olivia Dunham..bec. I like her in fringe and she's beautiful and intelligent. I hope someone can make it good.
1. Chapter 1

Can someone make a story of castle having a new detective in the 12th and then they become close friends. And she is teaching Castle a self-defense thing. And then Kate being miserable in DC decide to return to 12th. Castle and Kate didn't talk after the rejection of proposal. The knew detective look like Olivia Dunham..bec. I like her in fringe and she's beautiful and intelligent. I hope someone can make a story because im not good in storytelling just only pop in my mind reading others writers story.

Heavy breathing… but it feels good. Castle thought.

Seeing his new partner coming to him. "Hey, I'm surprised I beat you this time" he said.

"Well must be your luck. I'm so drunk last night that's why I'm not in a good shape this morning". Olivia said rolling her eyes at him.

They were in a park in New York. Its their routine now every morning to have a run. And now Castle can see his hard work. He lose his weight, return his body like the first time he started working in the 12th precinct. His built body more masculine because of their training, Olivia offered him to teach him a hand-to hand combat for self-defense so when they were on the field he will not be liability.

"Luck! No, it means im getting better than you." He smirk.

"Really! Let's see later who is better huh! I am going to kick your ass on our training later" She said.

"Well see about that. Anyway you want to grab a breakfast?"

"Remy's?" "Yeah." "So what are you waiting for? Let's go so I was the one who will kick your ass." He laughed. She slap his arm laughing. They are always like this bantering each other. Castle thought he could never have this friendship again towards to other women but he was wrong. Olivia Dunham, the new beautiful, amazing, bad-ass detective who replace Kate Beckett. While they were walking to Remy's he thought for the last 5 months.

His head is hurting, and so his heart. He never thought that Kate's rejection to his proposal will lead to him drinking every night. His mind destructed by ringing of his phone. It's the 12th Precinct. Thinking twice if he will answer. But decided to answer it.

"Castle."

"Yo, bro. its Esposito. I wanted to check if your up to a case. We have a fresh one. And we are looking for your crazy theories."

When he will about to stand his head hurt. "Damn".

"You okay Castle?" Espo asked.

"Yeah, just give me the address."

"Castle?" "Yeah" "We miss you bro". "I miss you too guys." And then he hang up.

12th Precinct.

Castle doesn't know why he felt nervous it's like his never been in the precinct before. When the elevator open, some curious eyes look at him. He doesn't know if its pity or surprise that he return to twelfth given that Beckett no longer working here. When he is about to go to Ryan and Esposito's direction he did not see the woman who is holding a cup of coffee walking behind him. But when he stop he accidentally or she accidentally pour her coffee into his back.

"Ouch!". He yelp.

"Oh! God I'm sorry". "What the he-" he doesn't finish his words. When he see the woman who standing in front of him. He cannot describe if she was an angel fall from the sky. And he was mesmerized. Someone slap his back to come out of his daydreaming.

"Yo, Bro are you okay?" Yeah". "I guess".

"Good to see you bro" Ryan said. Hugging him its been 2 weeks since they last saw him.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you. Are you sure your okay?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Yeah, its nothing I can change later" castle said.

"I'm Detective Olivia Dunham, from 9th just transfer last week."

"Rick.. Richard Castle." I know. Your quite popular here." She blurted out.

"Ow" its only he can say.

Capt. Gates see who's outside of her office that her detectives stop from what they are doing. "Mr. Castle, how are you?", "I'm good Sir." " It's a surprise to see you here, not that I don't want you here but, since Beckett is no longer here, I'm thinking that you will not come back here." Capt. Gates explain.

"Esposito call me they said they have a case and I decided to help them out."

"I see, but as you can see we have a new lead detective it's up to her if she wants you on her team."

"I don't mind." Olivia interject.

"Are you sure?" "Sure" "But Mr. Castle is you responsibility." Gates tell her with a look telling that she is in charge of him.

"I know. And I will explain to him my rules if he's still willing to be my partner." Smirking.

Castle shock how affected he is by this new detective. Hearing her talking its like a music in his ear. He shake his head. What the hell is he thinking. He just meet this detective and he is already fascinated of her.

Maybe this time he sees Kate on her. Remembering her brings backs the ache he is feeling in his heart. And he decided today that he will start living his life the way he wants. That is working in twelfth, helping solve murder giving closure to the family, giving justice to them. That's one thing that Beckett never take away from him his fascination. But the happy, nine year-old on a sugar rush will come out, because the love of his life walk out on him choose working DC over him.

"So? You wanna know what my rules are?" Dunham asked.

"Huh?" "Yeah" waking up from his thought. He never realize that is the start of a good friendship between him and the new detective.

After 5 months she becomes his best friend, partner, drunk buddy. And He becomes to her as a break up buddy. He was there for her when she was in a heartbreak due to her boyfriend for 2 years cheated on her. And then decided that they will be each other companion in and out of work…

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ahhh" "That hurts". Castle whined.

"That's what happen when you always acted like a jackass.. hmp… kick your ass my ass, Now who's ass being kick now huh"…Olivia yelled to him.

"Yeah, yeah". And in slow motion he flip her in away that she cannot do anything to fight back.

"Now who's ass being kick…oh.. IT's You" Castle said while laughing so hard.

"Hmmmp, payback is A bit-" and then her phone rings. "Dunham"

"Where? Oh ok..text me the address. Huh? Castle? Yeah I kick his ass as always." Laughing when she heard him.

"Are you kidding? I was the one who win this time." He said

"You wish, you surprise me, how can I fight you back." Rolling her eyes while saying to him.

"Come on buddy we have a body waiting for us" Olivia said while walking in the bathroom direction.

"You want to share shower with me?" he offered

"Ha! In your dreams" she says shaking her head.

"Detective you should know by now that my dreams always comes true" twinkling his eyes while he goes to men's shower direction.

"Okay stud, tell me when your dreams come true, so for now keep dreaming" teasing him and swaying her hips. Castle eyes widen and feels his chest tighten by the feeling he cannot understand. _"Maybe I needed a shower"_ he thought.

_WASHINGTON DC_

She push the button to the 15th floor of the AG Building office. Holding a letter of request for not continuing the job she thought was best for her. That's what she thought at first. For the first month her adrenaline kicking for solving the case. But the following month she realize that this wasn't home. She miss Lanie, her dad, the boys, especially Castle. Thinking Castle now flashback coming to her mind how his face, his world crash when she said no. Not no its not yet. But when she tried to explain no words coming from her mouth so that Castle would understand her for not saying yes.

She knock on the deputy of AG offices.

"Agent Beckett? What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I just came to give my request for not continuing as an agent, and if possible can you give a recommendation for me to comeback to New York as a Detective"

"Why? I thought you like the Job. I see a big future for you here. You solve many cases for least than 5 months."

"I thought it's what I want. But something bigger is the prize I have to sacrifice for this job. And I'm willing to do anything to get it back no matter what the cost." She explain.

"Well if you already decide… are you sure? I mean you can think about it again" said the deputy pleading he doesn't want to lose a good agent.

"I've already decided, I have my ticket to go back to New York sir"

"Okay, I will talk to the Captain Gates of the 12th Precinct, even if we lose you here I want them to have you because you're an asset. And they will use your ability to solve cases. I wish you good luck Agent Beckett. It's a pleasure working with you" shaking her hands… made her way out of the office. She feels like something heavy lifted out of her chest, closing her eyes praying that everything will be okay when she comeback to New York back to where she belongs to.

JFK Airport.

When she come out of the airport, inhaling the air that she have missed when she was in DC. She's home now. _Castle_. She thinks. She realize that Castle was her home, she wants to see him, hear his voice, plead to him to take her back. But she doesn't know how? Remembering the only person that can help her how to take Castle back. She needs her advice. Taking her phone out dialing the no. the only one she talk to for the last 5 months.

"Dr. Lanie Parish"

"Hey, its me Kate" "I'm back" smiling.

"Really! How? Why did you not tell me so I could pick you up" Lanie says with eyes widen, confused.

"It's a last minute decision Lanie. Can we meet? I need your help of something" Kate explain and ask her.

"Sure" Where to?" Lanie asked while removing the gloves in her hand.

"Anywhere? Our usual bar? When we have our girls night" Kate offered

"Sounds goods, I'll call you when im going to the bar. Okay?" "Hey where are you going to stay" asked lanie again.

"Maybe at my father's cabin or in a Hotel" the former agent said while hailing a cab.

"Hey why don't you stay with me" she offered.

"Are you sure Lanie, I don't what to disturbed you" confused if she will accept.

"Hey girlfriend im gonna smack you. Of course your not disturbing me. I'll be happy to have you." "But hey I have to go. We have a case, see you bye."

"Thanks Lanie" saying while putting her baggage in the back of the taxi.

"Hey girl it's about damn time, I wonder you take so long to realize to come back" Lanie smiling when she said it, its their mutual understanding but she doesn't tell her "_I told you so"_

" Me too Lanie." She replied teary eye that she realize her friend really knows her.

12th Precinct

Castle and Olivia standing in the murder board to connect the possible scenario. The case was a girl killed in the back of the bar _"The Darts"_. They gathered all evidence they have but points to no one. It frustrates Olivia that they cannot find anything.

"Hey babe, will get them whoever do this." Castle said giving her a cup of tea. And sitting in his chair beside Olivia's table. Like he used to when Beckett is his partner. Nothing change of his routine its just a different partner.

"Don't you call me babe!" she snapped

"I thought you like it" smirking. "Babe, buddy, etc. you know I call you this sometimes, you know why, because it made you smile" he smiled.

"How can you say?" she asked smiling of course she love Castle calling him some endearment thing it makes her heart happy.

"I just…" sighting how can he explain that he likes to call her this things because seeing her smiling it brighten his day. But when he is about to explain the Ryan and Espo come out to the elevator.

"Hey boys, you found anything?" Olivia asked them.

"Nothing boss, except that this case connected to the drug case." Espo answered.

"We just gathered from the Drug unit that the bar is under surveillance, aside from drugs there is also one person of interest who they thinks is the leader of those transaction. And we asked one of the witness that they saw this guy with our victim."

"Peter Velaez… 34 years old, single, have a record of 3 times of assault from his previous girlfriend." Espo explain.

"And there is the shocking part. He is the cousin of Velaez cartel." Ryan said

"What?" Castle and Dunham said in unison.

"I can't believe it. I thought the cartel are no longer distributing drugs on this part of the country." She said.

"Okay guys you get Peter Velaez for questioning." Dunham ordered them.

"Boss, we can't. He is under surveillance. Drug unit cannot jeopardize their cover because of the questioning." Ryan explain

"And why is that?" Castle asked standing up on his chair and lean on the table where Olivia sitting.

"Aside from Peter drug unit is seeking for the bigger fish. They think that Peter cousin Marco Velaez is still his business partner. Every night they are sending different under cover agent post as a couple, single, bartender" The Irish detective saying while putting the picture of their possible suspect on their murder board.

Something come up in Dunham's mind. But as always Castle said it first before she can say her idea.

"Why don't we ask the drug unit to post as a undercover?" "Maybe as a couple" he said excitement coming out of his face.

"What? You? Undercover? Are you out of your mind? NO!" Olivia tell him irritated

"Why not? He ask. "It's a bar, you know we can mingle, drinks, dance, like we used to do every Friday night" smirking bouncing on his toes every time he come out of silly ideas.

"That's different, its personal, this is w-o-r-k and its dangerous" Dunham pointed it out to Castle to make him understand the difference.

"Yeah boss, why not, I like the idea. I miss going out on the bar also" espo smiling

"Are you kidding me, are you seriously considering his idea. I'm not gonna let Castle put his life in danger." Snapping them

"Hey! I can take care of myself now." "I know how to kick ass now, someone a beautiful, bad-ass teach me" the writer telling them and demonstrating how to punch and kick. The three detective looking at him laughing.

"What? You think I can't kick some ass" pouting when he said it.

"It's not like you can't kick some ass, we are sure that they can easily kick your ass if circumstances happen." They are Laughing at him.

"I have to asked Capt. Gates first before this idea pursue" their leader say before she makes her way to captain office.

After 10 minutes Dunham came out of captain office. Informing them that the captain said they have to ask the Drug unit to cooperate on this matter. They don't want to be the reason to blown out their cover.

"So we can pretend as a couple, should I wear formal, or a ruggedly handsome outfit?" Castle saying excitedly.

"What makes you so sure that your coming to this opt.?" she said

"Oh come on! I have to be there, I'm your partner" Castle whining.

"Yeah! You're my partner but I have a gun u don't" she explaining to him

"Oh please how many times do I have to prove to you that I can be your partner at all times." Pleading him with a puppy eyes.

"And maybe I don't have a gun but I have a money to buy you a drink." Winking at her.. .smiling… and she smiled back. She cannot win when he used those puppy eyes and his smile it makes her melted all the time. And she can't explain why she have a soft heart when it comes to him… Ahhhhh…

"Maybe his right" said the solid voice. Both detective and the writer turn their heads to see who own the voice.

"Detective John Bishop from the drug unit" walking to them and he extending his hand to the detective and the writer.

"I'm Detective Olivia Dunham and this is Mr. Richard Castle" they shake hands.

"I heard that you want to question Peter Velaez, I'm sorry detective but we cannot allow you to do that as from what I said to your team we cannot jeopardize our cover for your case. This is bigger. We have people in that bar."

"But we are investigating a murder of a 24 year old girl. And He is our possible suspect. We are just doing our job." Dunham said frustrated because some detective telling him what to do.

"We do understand that detective, that's why I came up here, Captain Gates call us and she told us your idea to go undercover. We like the idea as of now we running of people to post in our opt. maybe Mr. Castle are willing to lend a hand as one of the rich, handsome and looking for a good night." Bishop said.

"Absolutely not, his a civilian. I cannot put him in danger." Snapping the detective.

"That's why your going on opt also. You will post as a couple, or lover looking for a good time" smiling when he said it.

"This is awesome!" castle excitedly said.

"Seriously! Awesome, this is dangerous opt."

"So its settle then, be ready tonight... after 5 o'clock you go down to our unit so we can brief you on you role and what are you going to do." He said and turn his back to them before Olivia can protest.

"Great! Castle your unbelievable." Rolling her eyes at him.

"Hey! It's going to be okay, I'll be fine, your there with me, and im going to protect you.." smiling while he is talking

"Protect me? Protect you, you mean" whining at him

"Hey this is my chance to use our training. To prove myself that I can defend me and you."

"I don't know and I have a bad feeling about this" she said in a serious face

They didn't know that they will see a person that they didn't expect to be there that will probably change their bond. If only they know.

AN: Please be patient with me…I'm not really good in English especially in writing.

_Jackie_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia sitting still in her chair looking thru her computer. She is reading the police files of Peter Velaez. She keeps looking on her watch every minute, and she doesn't know why she keeps doing it.

"Why are you checking the time every minute?" Castle asked because he keeps looking at her quite sometime while playing on his phone. He can't figure out what's bothering her.

"Nothing." She replied

"Hey! Nothing is a friend of mine, I know something is wrong. So What is it?" he said to her narrowing his eyes asking for some answer.

"You don't give up don't you?" shaking her heads but she answer him "I'm having a bad feeling on this opt. and I'm thinking that you shouldn't be involve on this." She explain while clasping her hands on the table looking at Castle.

"What?" he asked confuse, "no I'm coming with you, period" he said with finality.

"But I can't put you in danger, what Alexis will say? That I'm allowing you to get yourself killed." Standing while trying to make a point to him.

"I already sign a waver… and Alexis knows about it that during cases there are things that might happen but that doesn't mean I going to let myself put in a harms way." Trying to reassure her.

"I know… it's just… I don't want something happen to you. Your not just my partner, your also my friend and I care about you." She blurted out before she can stop her mouth. And then her eyes widen when she realize what she has said. "Castle I didn't—" Castle cut her off before she can finish her words.

"Yes." he said it with his fist in the air. "I knew it. You have a soft spot for me." He continue. "By the way I care about you too babe." Winking at her

"Oh My God! Did I make your ego big as it already is?" She makes a face while saying it.

Castle make a serious face telling her that they will be fine. That there are a lot of police on that bar also. "You know, we're not alone in there. Ryan and Espo will come with us, as our back-up." He said to her. "Okay?" he asked "Okay. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about it." she answered

"I know… me too" smiling triumphantly. And Dunham smile at him. Looking the time in the precinct watch on the wall. Its already 5pm. She closes her computer and tells Castle that they have to go down for their briefing by the Drug Unit.

"Come on Babe; let's play a Mr. & Mrs. Smith." Castle said excitedly while putting his jacket.

"How many times do I have to tell you not calling me pet names." Scolding him

"Many times and counting." Laughing almost running to catch her up in the elevator.

"So can I buy you a drink?" pushing button while asking him

"I thought your never ask." He answered while the elevator close.

AN: Sorry guys I know it short. Now I understand some writers having a writer's block…GOD bless everyone. Please pray for Philippines.

Jackie


	4. Chapter 4

7:15 PM Outside the bar "The Darts"

In the van Ryan and Esposito checking their earpiece and mic inside their dresses. The Drug Unit brief them later afternoon for their opt this evening. The Leader of Opt asked Castle and Dunham to play a couple who's looking for a good night then have to take information how to have transaction to Peter Velaez.

"So Castle, are you ready?" Detective Bishop asked.

"Ready since I was born." He joked, wince when Dunham elbow him on the ribs.

"This is not the time to play Castle. We are on undercover so you better act seriously." She scolded him.

"Sorry." He bows his head to look at his feet.

"Just take this seriously. Okay?" she said

"Okay." He replied.

"Okay team, were all set. Detective Dunham, Mr. Castle good luck." Bishop tell them

"Yo, be careful, just say the word and we will come in. Okay?" Espo barge in.

"Yeah, guys be careful. And Castle, man… don't be too excited there are dangerous man inside the bar." Ryan warned them.

"Thanks guys, will be careful promise." Castle assured them holding Olivia's elbow to guide her to the parking lot where his Ferrari stay.

New York Hotel

7:00 Pm

Kate is preparing to get dress for the night out with Lanie. She wore a tight jeans with sleeve less on top, curling her hair and put make-up on. She check her phone if Lanie send her a message if she is already out in the morgue. By mistake he scrolled the name Castle on her phone, tears coming to form on her eyes seeing the picture of the Love of her life. She really missed him. How can she do this to him choosing job over him. She thought she can still have him even if she have the job, but that's not what happen. He doesn't answer her call, her text, not even one single email. She have to think what she have to do to bring him back. _How?_ Her thought was interrupted by a ring on her phone, it's Lanie. Then she answer it.

"Lanie, hi! Your on your way? Okay, I'm ready." She tell Lanie.

"I'll see you there girlfriend, and have our night to the fullest, will make up for the lost time." Lanie giggled when she said it.

She bend to pick up her purse on top of the bed. "Yeah, I want to get drunk for one night to forget how I messed up everything." She said sadly/

"Okay girl, tell me everything later." Lanie replied.

"See you." Kate said and tossing her phone on her purse, holding her key card of her hotel room. She make her way to the elevator to the ground floor and make her way out to hail a cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"The Darts Bar." She answered looking outside the window. How she missed New York. DC is not the same as her home. She promises to herself after tonight, tomorrow she will start her plan on getting her man back.

The taxi stops in front of the bar. "We're here." The driver said.

Before she got out of the taxi, she tossed 20 dollar to the Driver. "Thank you." She said to him. When she is in front of the bar, she hears the voice of Lanie making turn to her side.

"Katherine Beckett… It's good to see you." Teary eyed while hugging Kate.

"It's good to see you too Lanie. God I miss you." Hugging her friend back, so tight like there is no tomorrow.

"Hey, don't cry now, we are here to celebrate your comeback. Let's put aside your problem for now okay?" the doctor said.

"Yeah, let's celebrate and get drunk." She said laughing. They make their way to the bar inside. They sit on their usual spots.

"Hey ladies, it's been a long time since I saw you here." Bartender greeted them.

"Yeah, busy with work." Lanie replied

"So what can I get you?" he asked.

"Our usual drinks, of course." Kate answered.

"Coming right up." Bartender said turning to have their drinks prepared.

"So How's DC?" Lanie asked.

"I really don't know… at first it's very new, I was fascinated on how they work the case. They are so professional; no time to play like my old team does every time we have a case." She answered Lanie leaning her elbow on the table of the bar.

"And you miss it?" lanies asked again.

"It's not only I miss, Ryan, Espo, You… especially Castle. I really messed up Lanie, I don't know how to fix it, that's why I ask you tonight. I don't how to make Castle take me back." Kate said trying not to cry in front of her best friend.

"Sweetie, let's take this one-step at the time. For now let's celebrate then." Lanie tell her giving squeeze of her hand.

"Ladies, here's your drink." Bartender interrupted them putting two glass of their drinks.

"Thanks!" they said in unison.

While Kate and Lanie enjoying themselves of their drinks. On the other side of the bar, Olivia comes first asking bartender to give her a glass of water. Then she leaned her back of the bar counter. Castle followed her and he slightly put his hand on her back revealing her backless dress. She's wearing a tight black backless dress showing her soft skin. While Castle wearing a brown coat showing his more ruggedly handsome look, he didn't shave the stubble on his face making him so hot according to him.

"We are in guys." Olivia informs Ryan & Espo.

"We hear you guys; do you see Peter on crowd?" Ryan asked

"Nope, but we saw 4 men, standing outside of the door… maybe that's an office." Dunham said.

"You know, you should wear dress like this." Castle said to her while eyeing her dress or her body.

"Why Castle so you can ogling me all the time." She replied

"What? Ogling you? Huh you're the one who is ogling me right now." Castle said to her. But he can't take away his eyes to her. She's really beautiful when wearing her make up, and dress like this.

"Guys, you are supposed to be couples on this opt not commenting on anything. You should act like you are in love and enjoying each other company." Bishop explaining again at the same time smiling to her other detective.

"You mean kissing?" Castle asked looking at Dunham while asking Bishop.

"Kissing, touching I don't care, just do what you have to do." Bishop said

"I don't mind, unless you not up to it?" He asked directly asking Olivia

"Of course, this is opt we are not, who we are, here we are different person," answering him, she doesn't know why her heart beat faster when Bishop tell them they have to kiss, touch each other.

"Enjoy yourself Peter Velaez come to the bar mostly around 8:30." Bishop doesn't know why he wants to play cupid with these two.

Castle doesn't know what comes in his mind. "Care for a dance?" he lay his hand to her to take her hand with him, and walking directly to the dance floor. He wrapped his hand to her waist, Olivia did the same she wrapped her hands to his neck. They are dancing like there is no other in the bar. Whatever magnet comes to them they didn't know. They can take away their eyes to each other. Castle set his eyes to her lips, like its telling him to kiss it. Leaning in to her before he can think. His lips welcome by Olivia's lips in an instant. It's a short kiss but with passion. He rested his head to hers.

"You taste like cotton gum." twinkling his eyes with desire.

"Yeah, you like that?" she replied

"I want to kiss you again." He blurted out but before Olivia can reply his lips is on hers already. He kissed her like she was a crystal that needs to be careful. This time they pull away from each other when they run out of breathe. Olivia's eyes snapped when she see Peter Velaez going inside the office where 4 men standing.

"Guys, Peter Velaez arrived he just get inside the office." Dunham inform them, still dancing while her eyes following their subject.

"We have your camera on now." Ryan said.

As Kate and Lanie sit still drinking their 3rd glass of vodka. When Kate sees a figure that look like the man she loves, she shake her head thinking she's a little bit drunk and now her senses said the she saw Castle dancing with a beautiful blonde, tall woman wearing a sexy dress. But when she take a look again at the pair, they are kissing, holding each other while dancing. Her heart clenched with the thought Castle might be dating someone else. But it's only 5 months _she thought. _ That's the time she decided to asked Lanie to confirm her suspicion.

"Lanie, it's that Castle?" tapping Lanie's hand to lean on to her because of the loud music.

"Where?" kate pointed her finger where the pair dancing.

"Yeah. It's Castle and Detective Dunham. What are they doing here?" Lanie exclaimed.

At that time Lanie's confirmation it's like a bomb in her heart that explode. Seeing Castle with another woman it's like a nightmare she wished didn't dream of. And the hardest part is seeing how this pair can't take away their eyes to each other it's like their only people who doesn't care around them. Like two people in love. _NO! This can't be happening she was supposed to be the love of his life. How could he? Loving someone in a short period of time._ She thought. She stands up about to walk on the dance floor towards the pair to talk to Castle. But Lanie caught her by her elbow.

"Kate don't." Lanie said making her turn to her.

"Lanie let me go, I have to talk to him. Explain to him that I made a mistake, that I love him. He doesn't have the right to date any other woman, when he ask me to marry him." She said it angrily.

"Wait, wait… can you repeat that again?" Lanie asked

"He asked me to marry him five months ago." Her voice cracked.

Lanie surprise by this news. "So your two engaged now, why Castle hasn't said anything about it." She asked Kate.

Kate collapsed on her chair and put her elbow on the table masking her face with her two hands and starting crying. "I said not yet to him Lanie, and I flew to DC to take the job. But that is my mistake I put him behind to explore a new career that I thought it's the best for me… but I was so damn wrong. Because I realize that Castle is the best thing for me. And I will do anything to make it right." tears freely coming to her eyes, when she look again at the pair. "But I might be too late." She continued shutting her eyes thinking that this night might be a dream.

Lanie putting her hand to Kate's back to comfort her, because right now she didn't know how to help her. She texted Javi telling to call her. He replied " Can't chica, we are busy right now, we're on undercover. We're backing up Castle and Olivia tonight."

"Damn, girl I'm sorry, I didn't know that they are having an undercover thing on this bar. We need to go" Lanie stammering while explaining. Kate's eye open when she heard Lanie.

"An opt. are you kidding me? Why Castle?" Kate questioned.

"I don't know we have to get out of here before something happen." Motioning Kate to stand up but before they can go out to the bar. Gun fired inside the bar causing people to shouting and running. Kate look on the dance floor where Castle and his date standing surrounded by men and a man with gun pointing to other tall man, Mexican look. The other man pointed a gun to Castle. Fearing for his life she put her hand on her hips realizing that she didn't carry a gun anymore. When she look at Lanie then back to Castle and heard a gunshot…

AN: Hey guys, sorry for writing I'm not really good in English I don't know what kind of right words to put when expressing their emotions. Please correct me and if you have a suggestion please free to PM me… So you will see the a kind of action between Castle and Olivia on the next chapter, having a little headache though… My first time guys, but im so happy for your comments that you like it.

Jackie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Kate heard the gunshot. She turn her head where Castle is, thinking that the bullet aim for him. But she cannot believe for what she saw, it's like watching a action movie... "Am i dreaming" She thought.

Castle and Olivia standing near each other surprised of the turn of their operation. Peter Velaez was drag by unknown man pointing a gun to him. The 4 men standing on the front door followed where thier boss going. But Peter Velaez try to get away and he punch the man holding a gun accidentally fire the gun up to make Velaez stop from running.

"We have to do something." Castle wishpered to her ear.

"We can't, i don't have my gun." She wishpered back to him.

"They might killed him, and this operation will be for nothing." He pointed out to her. But Olivia having second thought about it. But when she heard the gunshot and saw that Velaez was about to run she reacted at it should be.

Castle and Olivia try to help Velaez but the other man pointed a gun to them. But Olivia is faster she quickly give the man a high kick causing the man to fire the gun before dropping to the floor, followed by another kick on the man stomach making him grunt and step back. While the other bald man making his way to Olivia... Castle reacted first giving the man a punch on his jaw. The man is twice Castle built, when he tried to punch another the man punch Castle first in the eye.

"Oh my God! My face." Castle hissed angrily holding his injured face. "Your going to pay for that." He continued.

When the bald man coming to Castle again he countered a punch on the man's face but missed, the man corner Castle hugging him tight on the back. He remembered the time when he and Olivia having thier training and then he used it to his advantage. He lowered his body, bending his knee and giving his mighty strength to make his arm to up so he can release by the man's hold, and elbow him on the jaw with another punch on the face again, and again. But when the bald man recovered in a seconds Castle is more aggresive this time, when the man coming to him again, Castle give him a kick on his left knee the man step back because of the pain.

"Ouch...that must be hurt" Castle spitted to him smirking, but stop when the man trying to coming toward him again he decided to kick the man's right knee causing to fall on his knee. And for the last attack he give the man a shaolin moves and punch the man on the face and fall on his back on the floor.

"You can't beat the Shaolin Master." Castle said triumphanly looking on the man on the floor. But realizing that Olivia is fighting with the other man, he quickly come over to her side like a sidekick come to rescue his master. Olivia elbow the man face when he tried to hold her hair. Castle give the man a punch on the face but groan in pain.

"Man, you have a damn stoned face." He said wincing, but punch the guy again when the man tried to attack Olivia. And Castle give him the kick on the stomach causing the man to step back and fall on the top of the table grumble together with his body. While Peter and the other guard grumble on the floor punching each other. The writer and the detective surprise when the boss fire his gun in air then pointed at Castle.

"Who the fucking are you?" the boss asked still holding a gun aiming at Castle.

Castle eyeing the gun pointing at him... sweating... "Customer looking for a fun... and You gave us one..." Castle answered while trying to catch his breath. While Olivia stiffen suddenly but her eyes caught the gun on the floor near on the table. Thinking on how in the hell can she get it without causing the man to shoot castle. But when Castle catch her eyes, she sway her head and fall her eyes on the floor where the gun is... he nodde a little she understand that he will do something. Then she try to move a little by little without getting the attention of the man holding a gun.

"Really? What if I shoot you right now... is it still fun? Huh." the boss said angrily...

"No, it will not be fun. But I'll be thrilled." castle said nervously

"You should mind your fucking business..." the man hissed

"Well, where is the fun in that?" the writer replied.

"Do you know who Am I?" he asked again.

"No" CAstle quickly answered him.

"I am the one who will put you on your grave." he said readily firing a gun at him but before he could do it, a shot fired on his hand dropping the gun, blood spilled on the floor while the man holding his hand in pain.

"NYPD! NYPD!" Bishop and his team come inside the bar together with Ryan and Esposito. Olivia quickly talk to Bishop to give thier statement and surrendering the guns that shot the boss. Peter on the other hand had been arrested for possible murder of his girlfriend and illegal possession of drugs and fire arms.

Meanwhile, Kate shock for what she saw, then turn to Lanie shock covering her face also. It's been only five months away and her Castle becomes another man she cannot believe that in a short of time he will learn that kind of fighting skills. She know that he can punch hard, he already prove that when he save her from Lockwood two years ago. But seeing him pulling the stunts... he actually put two man down by his new fighting technique. But before she can decide to call his attention someone call him first.

"Castle" Olivia called him to get his attention. Quickly come to him and hug him tight like she could crush him the way she is holding him.

Shocked by Olivia's action but recovered immediately and hugging her back "Hey are you okay?" Castle asked her.

Shaking her head on his shoulder. "No." She whispered and pulled away putting her both hand on his cheek before Castle asked her again she lean on to him and kissed him softly, slowly... become passionate. Castle doesnt think twice to respond and kissed her back sofly, slowly and passionate... hard. Olivia pulled away first to catch her breath then said to him.

"I thought his going to shoot you... if i late a second he could have shoot you..." telling him while tears dropping slowly on her cheek.

Putting his both hands to wipe the tears on her cheek. "Hey, I am okay, you save me before he can shoot me... So stop crying." assuring her.

"I know... just thinking if I didn't get the gun faster..." stammering thinking that she might lose him. That's why in the first place shes not approve of him coming to this operation. But gladly that he is here with her fighting criminals... but she cannot get off on her mind that Castle might be dead by now or injured.

"I'm alive... and I can kick some ass again nest time" he said smiling to her

Narrowing her at eyes him. "NO! there is no next time." Dunham said pulling away from him when she saw that Bishop and her team coming on them.

"So... this operation is a success." Bishop told them, shaking both of them

"Yeah, it was." Olivia replied

"So both of you should go home, get rest and come to the precinct tomorrow morning. After Peter make a full confession, then we will asked him also of his cousin." Bishop explain to them.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Dunham said, she doesn't want to argue of the other Detective she feels exhausted, maybe she is feeling the pain now, the other man got her on the face, on her arm.

"Yo, are you guys okay!" Espo asked

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't get here faster." Ryan said

"It's okay guys, I have Castle. You should know he can really kick ass now." She to them smiling

"Yeah, I can kick both of you now." Castle said

"Yeah will see about that." Espo smugly answered him

The four of them go out on the bar to head home.

While Kate, watching the whole conversation. She feels like her world collapsed when she saw the woman hug and kissed her boyfriend. But the worst of all is when she saw that Castle kissed her back like the way he is kissing her. She wants to break them and pull the woman's hair, slapped her on her face and tell her that she has no right to make out on her boyfriend. But Lanie restrain her, that they have to go because the police taking the bar as a crime scene. But the truth is Lanie saw also everything and she had decided that she have to get Kate out of here before her friend make a move and confront Castle. But did she have the right to get jealous, to get angry that he is kissing another woman. A woman that probably the his muse, his new inspiration. The thought of that wish that this only a dream, that she and castle are still together. But she knows its not going to happen. _FOR NOW..._

_AN: Wow, thanks for your comments, i really overwhelmed. Sorry for the short Chapter i got destructed i have to go for my medical so i have to Dubai medical fitness centre. Tomorow is my off so i wish i could get an idea._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The teams drop by to the precinct to give their statement so that only paperwork they will do the following morning.

After what happen to the bar Castle and Olivia becomes quiet when they are in the elevator alone to head home. Both of them did not know how to start a conversation on how they could explain to each other on what are the consequences on their action. What happen to the operation change the status of their relationship.

"Castle" Olivia whisper.

"Olivia" castle said her name at the same time.

Then look at each other and laughed. Then silence comes again. When Castle cannot take the silence anymore.

"You want to grab a late dinner?" he asked

"Sure, but don't you want to go straight home to rest?" she replied.

:Yeah, but I am sure that sleep will not matter right now." He told her

"Okay, where do you want to eat?" she asked

"I was thinking if we could talk of what happen, maybe we could in a quiet place. My place or your place… I mean we can order food so we can at least rest while waiting an talk at the same time." He explain to her blushing that she may think otherwise.

"I think that's a good idea. But are you sure Alexis and Martha wouldn't mind?" she asked

Before Castle cab answer the elevator open, then walked to the parking where the crown vic is.

"To answer your question my Mother is in her studio tonight she texted me that they have a rehearsal and Alexis is in her dorm in Columbia." Castle said

"Okay, so what food are we going to order?" she asked

"Chinese good for you?" he suggested

"Sounds perfect." She replied.

When they make it to Castle building they were greeted by the doorman.

"Good evening Mr. Castle and Detective." The doorman said smiling at them.

"Good evening" They said in unison.

Castle take his keys from his pocket and open the door to his loft. They were greeted by the dark place then he goes to where the switch is then asked Olivia to come inside and tell her to sit in the couch.

"So would you like a drink, coffee, water, wine? Castle nervously asked.

"Wine is fine, thank you Castle" she answered

Before he walked to get their wine he take the phone to call in their order. Then go to the wine bar placing 2 glassed and poured the wine for the two of the them.

He give one glass to Olivia and sit beside her.

"Before anything else I would like to make a toast for our first undercover success." Chuckling and raising his glass.

Olivia chuckled then she raised her glass to his.

'To our first success." She said.

After finishing their toast, they look at each other suddenly they don't know what possess them but they found themselves kissing hard. He arms is around his neck, his hands is in her waist pulling her closer to him.

But before they can lost to each other the doorbell ring and they immediately untangled to each other, catching their breath before Castle go to open the door to take their order, he give the delivery boy a big tip before closing the door. He prepared their food to the dining table putting 2 plates and asked Olivia to come and sit with him to eat their dinner. While they were eating Castle started the conversation to make it clear what is the status of their relationship. He knows that it's too soon it doesn't cross in his mind that he wants to date Olivia. But for the last five months he is starting to feel something for her, but he doesn't want Olivia to be a rebound she is too important to him. But tonight it changes everything and realized why not, maybe its too soon but he wants to, and he feels that he wants to start over. Start his life without Kate Beckett, and start a new life with Olivia Dunham.

"Can I ask your something?" he started to ask

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked

"Are we dating now… I… I mean are we together now?" he asked looking at her eyes in serious face.

"I don't know" she said. "Do you want to?" she continue

"I want to, but I don't want to risk our friendship. If we didn't work". He said the truth what in his mind.

"I know and I want to, but I wanna try, if we didn't work then at least we did try." She answered him.

"But I don't want you to think that this is a rebound thing. Deep down in my heart I still love Kate. But she's in the past now. And I wanted to start over with you. I think I'm starting to fall in -." He was cut off by Olivia's finger in his lips.

"Don't say anything until your sure about it, will take step one at the time." She said smiling to him.

"But I want you to know that I really, really like you, if this will turn into something then we will talk about it again." She tell him

"But I'm starting to feel more than like… But if that's what you want, then im good with that." He said smiling at her.

"So can we seal this with a kiss?" she asked

"I thought you'd never asked." He said while leaning into her.

They kissed until they run out of breath, they finished their food then back into the couch for another drink. Olivia leaning into Castle chest while Castle playing her hair in his finger.

"Do we have to tell everyone or do we have to keep this thing we have?" she asked Castle

He remove his hands from her hair then put his both hands to he cheek then said.

"If you want to tell everyone, to the whole world I'll be happy to shout it. But if you want to keep it to ourselves then we keep it… for now. But we need to tell Alexis and mother because they live here with me and you don't want them walking with us you know… doing like this" he said while leaning to kissed her softly. He stand up and take Olivia's hand leading her to the bedroom. But Olivia hesitated at first but when he tell her that they were just going to sleep and he wants to wake up in the morning with her by his side.

"I don't want to start our relationship by sleeping together. This is too important to me… us." He said

"Are you sure? I mean, I know you haven't… since Kate left." She tell him

"It's only five months, before a year that I haven't sleeping around." He smiled

_Thoughts? Should I continue or not… _

_Jackie_


End file.
